Rumisiel
" I'm a frikkin' angel, babe, and I got nothin' to lose. Now GET IN THE CAR! " - Rumisiel to Bronwynhttp://www.misfile.com/?date=2008-05-08 Character Information Character Summary Rumisiel is a 437-year old angel of the third circle. Rumisiel, and his brother Vashiel, were both raised by the angel Gabriel.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-07He was formerly an active employee of The Celestial Filing Depository from the Astral Wing of the Fifth Branch. He is known to be quite lazy, and slacks off whenever possible. Rumisiel hates any kind of work and would much rather spend his time smoking weed, drinking, playing video games, watching TV, or napping. He is the one responsible for the current situation of Ash Upton and Emily McArthur. On his last evening before he was exiled, Rumisiel accidentally caused the "The Misfile" while attempting to hide things from his bosses who had come by his desk for a surprise inspection. This is the event that changed Ash Upton from a biological boy to a biological girl, and is also the event that erased the previous two years of Emily McArthur's life.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-03-13 Normally Rumisiel could have fixed these two issues before any real damage could be done. Unfortunately, Rumisiel's bosses discovered a (still lit) joint of cannabis on his person. Deciding that they didn't want to deal with him anymore, Rumisiel's superiors exiled him from heaven, and he was sent to live on earth for a long, indeterminate amount of time. The only way he could get back home faster, would be by doing a lot of good deeds. Now stuck on earth, Rumisiel went to the homes of Emily and Ash in order to warn them to not draw attention to their situation; if they didn't want lose their memories of their past lives. Knowing that Rumisiel was their only hope of getting their original lives back, Ash and Emily decided to get him back into Heaven as fast as possible, so that they wouldn't have to live in their new reality any longer than they'd have to. Rumisiel now lives with Ash, and after seeing the damage he's caused Ash and Emily's lives firsthand, he has begun trying in earnest to get back to heaven in order to end their suffering. Hobbies Rumisiel's one of the few characters who is not interested in cars or racing. His two preferred activities appear to be video games, and sitting on the roof of the Upton household. He gives the impression that he is at least as good at video games as Ash, based on Ash's reaction to Rumisiel claiming to have beaten his high score. At the beginning of the series he was an alcoholic and drug addict. Most of his energy seemed to be focused on finding more booze or drugs. This has all but ceased in recent chapters though. Physical Appearance Rumisiel is not a human, but an angel. Because of this, he looks a bit different from a normal person. Rumisiel's height, appears to ~5 foot and 11 inches when compared to the 5 foot and 6 inch Ash. He is almost never well shaved, and you can commonly see stubble all over his face. As with most angels in the series, the most striking part of Rumisiel's appearance is his white hair. Even when disguised as a human Rumisiel still has sharp white hair. Rumisiel also possesses a massive pair of white wings on his back. They differ in size every time they appear in the comic, but each wing USUALLY seems to be somewhere in the ballpark of 80% of Rumisiel's height in length. It is unknown if he needs his wings manifested in order to fly or use certain angelic abilities. He seems to be able to make them appear at will, though he has mentioned that it's easier make his wings appear when a "spiritually attuned" person is nearby. Speaking of "spiritually attuned" people, some individuals who fall under this vaguely defined category of "spiritually attuned" will be able to see an aura around Rumisiel that identifies him as an angel. Personality Original Personality Originally, Rumisiel was considered lazy and a slacker by the majority of other characters. Early in the story he would wander off to get drunk instead of performing good deeds.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-04-30 However, after coming to live with Ash and Edward Upton, he has been forbidden from using any kind of mind altering substance (Including Alcohol and Cannabis). He is often pushed by Ash to stop being lazy, and to go perform as many good deeds as possible, so that he can restore Ash to his original male body.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-05-26 Enduring Traits Most of the time Rumisiel has a fairly neutral expression. Unless he's dealing with a supernatural threat, it is very rare to see him WITHOUT a neutral expression on his face. His neutrality is also represented on his most worn T-shirt, which has a picture of a neutral smiley face accompanied by the text "Have A Day". In most casual conversations Rumisiel will usually present a neutral or unsure attitude. Even when he's being scolded or yelled at, it is unlikely that he'll respond very strongly. Rumisiel is best described as a laid back individual. Although he often accompanies Ash and his friends around Tempest, Rumisiel will rarely take the initiative to do things on his own. He is definitely more of a follower than a leader. Ironically enough, if Rumisiel does take the initiative and do something on his own, he usually winds up making a situation worse or sticking his foot in his mouth. Unusual Behaviors Contrary to his normally laid back nature, when confronting divine threats, Rumisiel is usually very serious. When confronting individuals such as Kate's sister or Bronwyn's Monster, his word choice changes to become very commanding. When he gets serious, Rumisiel will do what he has to do to get the job done. He will make his target listen to him rather than trying to engage in a conversation with them. Character Growth & Current Personality Throughout the story, Rumisiel has probably shown a tremendous amount of growth. At the beginning of the series he was a drug addict and alcoholic, but now he's been sober for quite awhile, and is showing a more friendly attitude. Instead of constantly looking for a joint or a drink, he seems to be prioritizing returning to heaven as soon as possible in order to correct the misfile. After over a year of living down on Earth in exile, Rumisiel seems to be genuinely sorry for the mess he caused with The Misfile, and as of Book 24, he has even mentioned he is looking for a way to sneak into the filing depot. His motivations seemed to have changed from simply wanting to cover up his mistake. Now, after becoming closer to Ash during his time on earth, Rumisiel genuinely wishes to restore him to normal, and give Ash a chance to be with Emily properly. 'Complete Character History' Book 1 The Misfile Coming Soon Meeting Ash Upton and Emily McArthur Coming Soon Moving in with Ash Coming Soon Life in Tempest Coming Soon Ash's Rematch against Tom Fuller Coming Soon Book 2 Vashiel Arrives in Tempest Coming Soon Vashiel Joins the Upton Household Coming Soon Living With Vashiel in the House Coming Soon Introduction of "Kamikaze" Kate Coming Soon Consequences of Ash's first Loss to Kate Coming Soon Book 3 The Alcohol Incident Coming Soon Talking With Emily About Ash's Kiss Coming Soon Discussing the Malevolent Spirit of Kate's Older Sister Coming Soon Ash's Rematch Against Kate & Confronting the Spirit of Angelica Coming Soon Introduction of Cassiel Coming Soon Book 4 (Character Page Related) Book Event #1 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #2 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #3 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #4 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #5 Coming Soon Book 5 (Character Page Related) Book Event #1 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #2 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #3 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #4 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #5 Coming Soon Book 6 (Character Page Related) Book Event #1 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #2 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #3 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #4 Coming Soon (Character Page Related) Book Event #5 Coming Soon Book 7 Book 8 Book 9 Book 10 Book 11 Book 12 Book 13 Book 14 Book 15 Book 16 Book 17 Book 18 Book 19 Book 20 Book 21 Book 22 Book 23 Book 24 Special Abilities All of Rumisiel's special abilities are divine in nature, and have not been explained in the comic yet. The entries for this special abilities section were written using context clues from whenever Rumisiel uses his powers in the comic. There are no official names for any special abilities demonstrated in misfile so far. Therefore, all names are just a description on what the ability looks like when in use. Angelic Finger Snap When Rumisiel wants to make a simple action happen, such as making Molly's car to hit a light post, or to cause several components of a car to spontaneously break; all Rumisiel appears to have to do is focus on what he wants to happen. Once he has chosen the outcome that he wants, there is either a quick flash of light or a snap of his fingers, then whatever outcome he desires appears to come true.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-09-06 Although this ability appears to show properties of either reality or probability manipulation; the true nature of this ability is currently unknown. He also may also snap his fingers when using his other powers. Assume Human Form (Disguise) Although he appears quite comfortable in it, the purpose of Rumisiel's human form is to hide his angelic features from other humans. It is known that some individuals are "spiritually attuned", and possess a naturally high level of spiritual awareness. Logan is one of these spiritually attuned individuals, and he can identify Rumisiel as an angel even when he's in his full human disguise.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2010-11-24 Individuals at Logan's level of spiritual awareness, are not able to see Rumisiel's fully manifested form, but instead they see his angelic glow or "aura".http://www.misfile.com/?date=2010-11-26 Enhanced Perception Rumisiel normally see's the world as we do, but has the ability to, as his brother says, "Look beyond the physical world" at will. Some supernatural or spiritual creatures (Such as Angelica or Bronwyn's Monster) cannot be seen by Rumisiel unless he makes a conscious choice to use this ability.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2005-04-25 Levitation During several of Ash's races, Rumisiel is shown to be able to float several tens of feet up into the air. When in the air he usually manifests his wings. He appears to have no trouble remaining stable at his chosen altitude, and seems to prefers staying stationary while in the air as much as possible. Because of his lack of movement in the air, it is hard to determine if his ability is closer to traditional levitation, or true flight.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2010-06-02 Rumisiel may also choose to bring others, even mortals incapable of natural flight, along when he takes to the sky. The individual Rumisiel brings with him will simply float beside him, apparently kept in place by his angelic power.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-11-01 Reveal True Nature (Angel) While in human form, Rumisiel is able to manifest a pair of white angel wings. The size of these wings vary greatly with each appearance. Once Rumisiel has his wings on his back, characters almost immediately recognize him as an angel. He appears to be able to summon his wings at will, and in front of whoever he wants. However, Rumisiel has stated that it is easier to manifest them in front of "spiritually attuned" individuals.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2008-05-15 Rumisiel rarely reveals himself in front of individual's who don't know he's an angel, and usually needs a reason to assume his angelic appearance. The most common scenario's Rumisiel will summon his wings for include, when he's dealing with supernatural forces, forcing others to listen to him, someone is at risk of getting hurt, or when proving to another individual that he is actually an angel. Telekinesis Rumisiel can interact with objects without physically touching them. He can cause objects to lift into the air or interfere with their momentum. Objects under the influence of Rumisiel's telekinesis appear to be surrounded by an aura of glowing light, and sometimes a beam of light can be seen between Rumisiel's hand and the object he's interacting with. Rumisiel's most extreme use of this ability, as of book 24's release, was during Ash's rematch against Tom in book 1. During this race, Rumisiel was able to almost instantly stop Tom Fuller's 2766 pound (~1.38 ton) Acura RSX-S, while it was using it's nitrous oxide boost (+50 instant Horsepower), AND prevent Tom himself from sustaining any serious physical injuries from the sudden change in velocity.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-11-15 Character Relationships [[Ash Upton|'Ash Upton']]: ' Originally, Ash was very hostile towards Rumisiel. Ash spent the majority of the first few books just trying to get Rumisiel to act right.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-05-24 Rumisiel did not help things when he began telling people that he was "Ash's Canadian foreign exchange student boyfriend" as his cover story.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2004-06-14 Aside from occasionally playing video games together, for the most part Ash did not like Rumisiel. It took a little while before Ash began to trust Rumisiel enough to begin to treat him like a living creature. Even though they are capable of working together at this point, Rumisiel still somehow manages to make Ash angry quite frequently. He especially seems to frustrate ash with rules regarding divine powers. Although Ash's feelings about Rumisiel are made very clear throughout the webcomic, as of book 24, we still don't know much about Rumisiel's personal thoughts about Ash. [[Emily McArthur|'Emily McArthur:]] Much like Ash, Emily initially didn't like Rumisiel. However, the relationship between Rumisiel and Emily has not been well explored. Aside from Emily telling Rumisiel to NOT restore her lost 2 years anymore, there really has been very little communication between the two characters. [[Cassiel|'Cassiel:']] Rumisiel dated Cassiel for over 50 years. He described their time together as a "bad boy, bad girl" relationship. Though not as harsh as his brother is towards her, Rumisiel does not react kindly to her, and clearly distrusts her. Rumisiel does his best to keep his ex girlfriend from harming Ash as best he can, and takes her threats very seriously . Trivia Rumisiel's name, in the misfile universe, apparently has no meaning. It is just a line of characters strung together. This apparently is true for all other angels as well.http://www.misfile.com/?date=2015-05-23 =Notes= Category:Characters Category:Angel